1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to digital document processing and, more particularly, to a system and method for using a multifunctional peripheral (MFP) device to merge an image overlay into an independent document.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional MFP and copiers do not provide a mechanism that permits a user to automatically add image resources, such as a logo or a background, to the document being copied. For example, if a user wishes to add the company logo to the document being copied, or add a border to the top of the document for identification purposes, the user begins with a copy of a document, takes the document to their desk, and manually applies the modifications to the document. For example, the user may cut-and-paste an overlay onto the document. Alternately, the user may take two separate documents to the printer, and arrange the two documents to create a single copy that includes sections of both of the original documents. Either of these processes is cumbersome and time consuming, wasting company time and resources.
As another alternative, the user can have paper prepared with the logo or border pre-printed on the sheets. However, this solution is expensive and can also be cumbersome. For example, if the user wishes to add the company logo to the document being copied, the user would have to manually place pages that have been pre-printed with the company logo into the appropriate input tray and configure the MFP to select the proper input tray for the copy job. If the paper is inserted into the wrong tray, or if the input tray is not properly configured for the copy job, the copy will not be correct, and the user will be forced to discard the output, and go through the process again.
It is known that a copier may scan an image and store the image as raster data. This raster data image may subsequently be accessed from a memory or a storage device, and combined with other copied documents. However, raster files are extremely large, meaning that only very small images, or a limited number of images can be saved. Alternately, an extremely large copier memory or storage device is required.
It would be advantageous if a process existed for using an MFP to conveniently merge an image, stored in the MFP, into an independent document.
It would be advantageous if the above-mentioned images could be stored in an efficient manner.